(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and in particular to a lighting core of a lamp bulb, which comprises interconnected circuit boards to effectively aggregate a great number of light-emitting diodes on the circuit board, serving as a lighting core or a lampwick for an electronic lamp bulb, providing a breakthrough of the conventional electronic lighting technology, which ensures enhanced brightness as compared to the conventional lighting technology, and also features the advantages of being hard to break, low emission of thermal energy, and reduction of power consumption in operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The modern society rely heavily on electrical power for lighting the night. In this respect, a lighting device is of irreplaceable and important role, which provides lighting for various important applications in human society, including household and commercial lighting, transportation lighting, such as headlight of automobiles and traffic lighting.
The most commonly seen lighting device is a lamp bulb, as shown in FIG. 1, which comprises a conductive base 1 from which filaments for giving off light and heat extend and a glass bulb 3 mounted to the base 1 to enclose the filaments 2. An inert gas is filled in the bulb 3 to reduce thermal damage to the filaments and thus extending service life thereof. Such a structure is simple and works well and reliably for lighting purposes. However, in the viewpoint of environmental protection, the conventional lamp bulb suffers drawbacks:
(1) The glass bulb is easy to break due to any undesired impact with an rigid object and this makes the lamp bulb an early trash;
(2) Based on researches, the lighting efficiency of the lamp bulb that is operated by heating the filaments is very low and careful inspection of the brightness of light emitted by the lamp bulb and the energy it consumes reveals that the lamp bulb is in fact an extremely power consuming device; and
(3) Besides light, the lamp bulb also emits a great amount of heat when it is in operation, which consumes a lot of power, so that the conversion of electrical power into light is of very low efficiency.
Due to the short of resources of the Earth, using lamp bulb to consumes additional energy to deprive of the natural resources is no long acceptable to the human society and it is desired to have a lighting device that reduce power consumption, is more durable, emits less amount of heat, and provides more bright lighting in order to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional lamp bulb.